You're my slave so trust me
by EckanstheawesomeSnake
Summary: Sakura is a neko who trusts no one after being abused for years and Sasori is a lonesome rock star who doesn't have anyone to talk to. What happens when they meet? Read it and find out. XD
1. Chapter 1

She watched him again pass by the abandoned warehouse she was dwelling in. Sakura Haruno saw a lot of people who passed by her domain, but this boy was the one who interested her the most. He always wore a business suit and always had the same blank expression on his face. His hair was always untidy and he always glanced at the warehouse as if he had known somebody was watching him.

Today was different though. This time he didn't have on a business suit and his hair was crazier then ever. He was sitting on the broken platform above her window just staring into space. What was he thinking about?

She decided to get a closer look at him and went down to the door, hiding in the shadows.

He was even cuter closer up, not that it phased her. All men were the same, they dirty dogs and she _hated _dogs.

He was listening to his iPod, his head lightly rocking forward and back. Because of her keen sense of hearing she could hear that he was listening to 21 Guns by Green Day. She really liked that song.

Getting caught up into the tune of the music her tail knocked over a can that was sitting beside her. The boy glanced back at her. She cursed in her mind. Why was she so stupid?

"Who's there?" He asked in a rather deep voice.

Sakura bit her lip. She thought if she didn't answer he would go away. She was wrong.

The boy stood up and removed his ear plugs. He advanced in her direction slowly.

"Who is there?" He asked again.

Sakura took a step backward. She was in the shadows of the warehouse so he couldn't possibly see her.

He sighed and scratched his head. "If you don't show yourself I'll come and hunt you down."

Sakura froze. He was bluffing.

"You know, I always thought I felt someone watching me when I passed by here everyday but I always disregarded it thinking that it was just my imagination." He shook his head. "You proved other wise."

Sakura still didn't move. She wasn't going to give in that easy.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Fine then, I guess I have to report that there's a person living in an abandoned factory.

"No!" Sakura cried and covered her mouth.

"So there is someone there. I thought for a moment I was just talking to a rat, I guess I fooled you huh?"

Sakura hissed. How dare he trick her!

"Now show yourself or I really will call the police."

She had no choice but to show herself. The police would take her back to the orphanage in China and once again she would be sent to a home where her father would abuse her and back to the orphanage again and the cycle would continue. It always had for the past ten years and in those ten years she had been through at least fifty homes.

As she stepped into the sunlight she expected him to be shocked by her appearance. It wasn't everyday you saw a neko child around. They were rare, 1 in 1,000 actually. You saw more robots that resembled humans and demons but not a neko. She was unique and being unique sucked.

His faced remained emotionless except for the slight arching of his eyebrow.

"A neko huh?" He asked. "I've heard of your kind before, but I never actually saw one."

"My name is Sakura Haruno thank you." She spat at him.

"Oh, well okay." He didn't seem fascinated by her name as he turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Home." He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Later."

Sakura ran in front of him cutting him off. "You can't leave!"

He pushed her head moving her to the side. "Yes I can."

"No! You'll tell on me and they'll pick me up and take me back to the orphanage."

"And that concerns me why?" He continued to walk.

"Because if I go back men like you will do bad things to me!" She yelled at him.

He suddenly stopped. That caught his attention.

"Men like me?" He looked back at her. "You know nothing about me so don't compare me to sick people like that. Look, I'm sorry that you've been violated but like I said before, none of that concerns me." He said and hopped off the platform.

Sakura watched him turn around the corner and disappear. She could kiss her peaceful home goodbye. There was no point of running so she would wait for her escorts to lead her back to what seemed like hell.

Days past and no one came to pick Sakura up. She didn't even see that boy again either. She wondered if he had even told her on her. Well wasn't he the Good Samaritan. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long. He would tell, she just knew it.

Sakura shivered as she tried to take in as much heat as she could from the tiny fire she had made. It was winter now and she would have to steal some clothes in order to stay warm. The food was most likely to go scarce too. She hated winters.

"Hey catwoman."

Her ears perked up to his voice. She looked up from the fire and saw the boy heading towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Thanks for the warm reception. I would think I deserved a little gratitude for not ratting you out." He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Sakura scoffed and looked at her fire again. "Just go away. You'll tell sooner or later."

When he didn't reply to her she looked up at him to see him staring at her.

"What?" She blushed slightly.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Sakura blinked. Did he just ask her to come with him?

"Never!" She growled.

"Why not?"

"I trust no one, especially men like you."

"I told you I'm not like those men."

"That's what they all say until they get me alone and…" She trailed of and looked back at the fire.

"You don't want me to call anyone and you'll die out her from frostbite. You value your life don't you?"

Sakura didn't answer him.

He held out his hand. "Come with me."

Sakura looked up at him and for the first time she saw him smile. It was a gentle smile that she wanted to trust, but was afraid to.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise." He said.

Sakura lifted her hand up slowly.

"But no one thing." His voice deepened.

"What?"

"Since you have no job or anything, you'll have to work for me for your room and board."

Sakura's tail swished to the side. "And that would be."

"You have to become my slave." He said.

Sakura thought about it. He didn't promise to not hurt her, but all men did that, yet there was something different about him. It was that same something that had caught her attention from the first time she had scene him.

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Deal."

"Then let's go." He said turning away.

She followed him with her head hung. Why did it feel like she had just sold her soul to the devil. Was she going to regret being with him?

It startled her when he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She looked at him confused.

"If I were this, you'll be cold."

He shrugged. "I have a scarf and besides you need it more then I do."

Sakura stared at him. Was this guy for real?

"Oh by the way, my name is Sasori."

"Sasori." She let the name roll off her tongue. She liked it.

As they walked away from the old warehouse she spent numerous of years in she couldn't help but smile.

_Goodbye old friend, it's been nice knowing you._

A/N: I don't know what made me think of this story! I was just minding my own business and it popped up! I tried to ignore it and focus on Total Eclipse but it just wouldn't go away so I wrote down the first couple of lines and it became a chapter! I hope you liked it ^ ^ Since I have my plate full, I won't make it a long story so that means longer and fewer chappy's. ^/^


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura made sure she took mental pictures of her surroundings as she was being led to her new home. Sasori lived in which was the richest place in Tokyo. He must've been extremely rich to afford houses like these. However she was surprised when she ended up at a condo. She wasn't expecting something like this.

"Sorry for the mess." He set his keys down in a bowl next to the door. "I really wasn't expecting to have a roommate. Bringing you here was sort of a last minute call."

Sakura looked around. It was a nice condo and wasn't messy at all. Why she was apologizing she didn't know.

"Hey, come this way." He motioned her to a separate hallway and opened a room which was painted purple and black and had dark furniture in it.

"This is your room for now on. It was supposed to be my sisters." He said.

Sakura looked at him. "I can't take your sisters room." She objected.

"It's alright." He leaned against the wall and stared sadly into the room. "My sister is dead. She died a couple of months ago by falling onto the train tracks when a train was coming."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just happy that she's in a better place." He glanced at her. "By the way how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"My sister would've been turning that age in February." He pushed himself off the wall. "If you don't like the color I can always repaint it to suit your interest."

Sakura shook her head. "No, this is fine."

Sasori stared at her for a moment and then looked away. "Well, this is a pretty simple condo. Down the hall is your bathroom. And in it there's a closet with personal care in it. Next to the bathroom is my room." He paused for a second before continuing. "Down the opposite side is the kitchen, other bathroom, living room and dining room and there's a patio if you would like to go outside."

"Thank you." Sakura replied softly. It was the same routine as always. Men always told her where to find stuff before making their move.

"So what do you eat? Cat food?" He asked.

Sakura glared at him. "How dare you say that! Of course I do not eat cat food!"

Sasori seemed amused by her sudden anger. "I didn't mean to offend you, I've never had a neko slave before."

"Are you implying that you _have _had a slave before?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't know what your kind eats." He remained calm. His voice didn't change at all.

"My _kind _eats _normal _food!" She hissed.

Sasori touched her ears suddenly and she shrunk away. He stared at her slightly confused.

"I don't like people touching me." Sakura explained looking downwards.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I just find it cute the way your ears move crazily when you're angry."

Sakura felt her ears twitched. _Cute he says, ha!_

"Any other questions?" She questioned not even looking at him.

"Yeah, do you have your monthly cycle or does not happen to your k…"He trailed off when she glared at him. "I mean to you?"

Sakura blushed. "Yes, I have it. I'm still part human. The only thing cat like is my ears and tail and my senses too. Everything else is normal."

"So if we were to have sex and you should get pregnant would I have cat babies?"

Sakura blushed even more. "First of all I wouldn't have sex with you and second, I don't know since I've never had a kid before! Does that answer all of your questions or will I be humiliated further more?"

"You know you're kind of prideful." He chuckled.

"Am not!"

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you." He yawned. "I guess you would want to get ready for bed now. My sisters clothes should fit you, if not I'll buy you some tomorrow. If you're hungry there's food in the fridge. I have some salmon pasta I had left over from today's lunch so you can eat that."

Sakura's mouth watered at the sound of salmon pasta. Salmon was her favorite dish after all.

"You have today off easy, but tomorrow your duty as my slave begins." He smiled slightly and waved goodbye. "Night."

Sakura waited till he closed his door to go into her room. For extra precautions she locked it and began to look around. She found his sister's clothes in the dresser next to the closet. They were all gothic and eerie, it wasn't her type but it would do for now. She opened her door and listened intently for any sudden movements before tip toeing into the bathroom where she took a nice hot bath. One she hadn't been able to do in a long time since she got kicked out of the public bath. Up until then she had to bath in a local stream which was pretty cold. She was also able to finally wash her hair with actually shampoo instead of some with just soap.

After bathing she ate her pasta which was the best meal she had eaten in weeks and went to bed. The bed was soft just the way she liked it and smelled of lavender. She glanced nervously at the door which she had locked once more. What if he had a key to the lock and came in when she was sleeping? What if—

Sakura shook her head. He had promised to not hurt her, but still…he might have said that but things might be different. She wouldn't allow herself to trust him. Her guard would be up always around him. She wasn't going down that terrifying road again and with that in mind she drifted off to sleep.

When she awakened it was almost 3 in the afternoon. She had overslept and that had never happened. She quickly slipped on some clothes and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. In the cupboard she had found an unopened pack of toothbrushes and toothpaste. Sasori must've put that in there earlier. She also found a new brush and comb for her hair and a red bow.

Sakura smiled. _That was thoughtful of him._

After getting ready she trotted to the living room where she heard the TV blasting. Sasori was sitting on the couch drinking a Bud Light and was watching some action movie.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking beer?" She asked.

Sasori glanced at her. "What are you talking about? I'm 21, I can drink beer."

"You're really 21? I thought you were 19." She gasped surprised.

"Do I really look that young?" He took another sip of his beer and looked back at the TV. "Huh." He snickered.

Sakura shifted her weight awkwardly. She hated silences like these.

"Oh!" He sat up and set his beer down. "I got you something." He picked up a blue box and handed it to her. "A little welcoming gift."

Sakura was speechless. She had never gotten a gift before except for on her birthday or Christmas, which was very rare for her. When she opened it her excitement suddenly disappeared.

"You got me a collar?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah, so people can know you're _my _neko."

"I have a mouth! I can tell them myself!"

Sasori tilted his head to the side. "But I think it will look cute on you too. If you don't want it then I'll take it back and get my one-thousand dollars back."

Sakura nearly choked when she heard what he said. "O-one-thousand dollars?"

Sasori nodded his head and pointed to her collar. "That license there is made of pure gold and then I got your name in diamonds so that added a few dollars to it too."

"How can you afford this stuff?"

Sasori blinked and made an O shape with his mouth as if he had remembered something important. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I play lead guitar in this popular band called _The Inevitable_."

Sakura felt her mouth drop open. "You're _the _Sasori from _The Inevitable_?" She gasped. She knew there was something different about him.

"Yeah…so you have heard of them."

"They're the greatest band alive! I love Hinata Hyuuga's voice! It's so soft and timid until she starts to sing then it's like she's a total different person!"

Sasori laughed at her excitement making her blush.

"I've never seen you guys in concert but I hear you on the radio."

"Well, for now on you have special access. I might need my slave to do something for me when we perform." He smiled. "Now put on your collar please."

Sakura looked at her collar. She really didn't feel comfortable wearing it, but it was a small price to pay.

She snapped the collar around her neck and looked in the mirror on the wall. It looked pretty good actually. It shocked her at how awesome she looked.

"It's perfect." Sasori said while standing up. "I'm glad I could guess what size to get you." He laughed. "The clerk thought I had a pretty fat cat as big as your collar was."

Sakura stared at herself.

"Hey are you hungry?" He asked.

Sakura finally tore her eyes away from herself to him. "Yeah, kinda."

"Alright. Go and get your coat we're going out to eat. Since you ate the salmon pasta I guess you like fish so we're going to eat sushi for lunch and while we're out I'll buy you some clothes. I don't think dark colors suit you." He eyed her up and down.

Sakura hissed at him making him look away. "Alright, alright! I won't look at your body!"

She was happy that he had caught the memo. As she walked to her room her tail wagged happily behind her. She was going to eat fish! The best dish in the world and she was getting a new wardrobe. How could life get any better?

Sasori knocked on her door and held up a white hat. "Do you need a hat to hide to hide your ears?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"But won't somebody notice you to be a runaway orphan?"

Sakura slipped on her jacket and looked at him. "It's been a long time since I left China and I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead by now. I did have the pneumonia when I left." She smiled to herself. "I'm surprised that I even survived."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled at her. "Or we would have never met."

Sakura tried hard not to let her tail give away that she was happy, but it wouldn't listen to her. For some reason she really felt happy when he said that.

A/N: Chapter two is complete yay! I think it's having a slow start but it'll pick up. I also find it funny that I love Sasuke, yet I'm writing Sakura fanficts…mhm gotta correct that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked with her head up high in the streets of Japan alongside Sasori. People were staring at her as if they had never seen her kind before. It was annoying yet fun to have all the attention on her. Sasori on the other hand had to wear a disguise to keep his identity safe so he wore a baseball cap and sunglasses. Because of his height people probably thought that she was his cursed sister of the family. Sakura shivered at the thought of having him as a brother.

"Here we are." Sasori stopped in front of a restaurant. "They have the best sushi and other types of seafood in all Japan. They're expensive so watch what you eat."

Sakura glared at him and he laughed lightly. "I'm joking. You can eat as much as you like now come on." He held the door open for her and followed her inside.

Sakura looked around the restaurant and licked her lips at the sight of sushi on the tables. She couldn't wait to eat.

"We can go to the back where there are less people." He said pointing over her shoulder.

_I don't care where we go as long as I get fish! _Sakura would about follow him anywhere to feed her hungry stomach.

They sat in a booth next to a huge fish tank with lots of colorful fish swimming around and two star fish glued to the glass.

"I don't know what to choose." She squealed happily while looking at the menu. "Everything sounds so delicious."

Sasori looked at the waiter. "We'll take everything on you menu."

"Yes, sir." He bowed and left.

"Everything?" Sakura repeated.

Sasori leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "Yeah, you didn't know what to get so I ordered everything."

"But isn't it expensive?"

"Not as expensive as your collar was."

Sakura's hand automatically covered her collar as if he was going to take it. She really like her collar now. It had grown on her.

Sasori looked down at his phone which had begun to vibrate and stood up. "Its work, I have to take it." He said and walked over to a corner to talk.

Sakura gazed at the fish in the fish tank. Her eyes followed one particular colorful fish that looked very tasty. It was so mesmerizing to watch it swim back and forth and back and forth. She was so into the watching that fish that she didn't even notice that Sasori had sat back down and was watching her.

"Don't pounce on the it okay? You have to remember that they're safely confined in a tank." He chuckled.

Sakura blushed and looked away from the tank. "I wasn't going to pounce on them. I was just watching."

"More like drooling."

"I was not!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, hey, alright! No need to get snappy about it."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and began to pout. She didn't like being made fun of.

"Now tell me Sakura." He leaned forward.

"Tell you what?"

"About you. I want to know all about you. It's a master and slave bonding time." He smiled.

Sakura edged back in her seat. "You know yours smiles can be a little creepy at times."

"Er…sorry." He tried his hardest not to smile.

Sakura felt her ear twitch. He was still creepy looking. "There's nothing to tell about me."

"I'm pretty sure that there is." He pressed on.

Sakura thought for a moment. Her life was boring and painful. She had no exciting moments like he probably did.

"Um…my mother gave me up when I was about six months old because she didn't want to see herself caught with a neko I suppose. At the orphanage is was an outcast because I was different. I didn't have any friends and it made things worse when I was always the first one to be chosen to be adopted but always came back just a couple of months later." She paused looking at him to see if she were to continue.

"Were all your families abusive?" He asked.

Sakura smiled slightly and began to fidget with her fingers. "Not my last one. I had a great mother who loved me dearly and a father too. I also had a little sister who was always by my side. It felt good to be loved and just loved…but I'm afraid I was loved too much."

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"My mother thought my father loved me more then he loved her because he would always take me places where my younger sister couldn't go or buy me really pretty things. The only reason why he did that is because in his childhood he had gone through the same things I had and wanted me to forget them. My mother wouldn't listen to his explanations and I was forced to go back to the orphanage. At that point I was on the verge of breaking down so I ran away from China and moved to Japan."

"Damn that sucks." Sasori said.

"My life sucks, what can I do about it?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "What about you? What happened in your past?"

Sasori leaned back in his chair. "We have a similar childhood, one full of pain that we tend to want to forget." He looked at the fish tank. "My mother and father divorced when me and my sister were still young. My father had full custody over us, but he was a drug addict and never really came home that much. I dropped out of school to take care of my sister and she died. Then I joined The Inevitable and became famous." He looked at her and smiled.

Sakura didn't smile back. He was hiding something. There was no way his past was as bad as her with the detail he had given her. No damn way.

"Ah, our food is here." He said when the waiter returned with two more waiters, each of them carrying a platter of food.

Sakura licked her lips. _Fish….scrumptious, luscious, fish. I feel so loved._

"Well then my dear slave dig in." Sasori grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She took one bite of her sushi and thought she had died and gone to heaven. She wouldn't mind eating like this everyday. Her life with Sasori had taken off to a good start.

"So what kind of things do you like to wear?" Sasori asked her. They had just arrived at a shopping outlet.

"I don't care, as long as it's appropriate and not dark." She said glancing in a store window. Her eyes fell on this cute white sweater dress hanging on a mannequin.

"Do you like that?" Sasori followed her gaze.

"It's cute." She admitted.

"Then let's check it out." He opened the door for her.

"But Sasori wouldn't it be awkward for you to go into a girls store?"

Sasori looked up at the store sign. "Forever 21 huh?" He smiled at her. "As long as I'm with a beautiful girl like you, I'm sure there wouldn't be any questions."

Sakura blushed slightly and walked in the store. The weird butterfly feeling bounced around in her stomach. She had never felt this before.

"Try on anything. We have nothing but time." He said taking a seat.

Sakura roamed around picking up miscellaneous items that she liked. She didn't even check the prices since Sasori had told her it didn't matter before they arrived at the outlet. Her former families bought her things from places like these but there was a limit. Sasori didn't have any limit so it would be harder to stop herself. She had to make sure she had to choose a certain amount so that she could shop at other stores.

"Hey, look a neko."

Sakura's ears twitched as she overheard two girls talking.

"Wow! I've never scene one in real life. Aren't they super rare?"

"I wonder who's her master? She has a collar."

"Can it be that hot guy over there?"

"No way! He wouldn't buy one."Sakura gritted her teeth together. _Buy one? I am not bought! I just agreed to be his slave. Sasori did not and will not buy me!_

She stormed over to the changing room to try on her white sweater and her other items.

"I would like to see them." Sasori's voice came from outside the room.

"I think not." She returned.

"Oh? And who is the one who's buying these things for you?"

Sakura let out a low growl. She could tell he was smiling because he knew she had no choice but to model for him.

_Stupid man._ She thought as she opened the door showing off the white sweater she was so dying to get.

His eyes searched up and down her body making her blush slightly. She only said something when his eyes remained on her hips.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed blushing even more.

"Since when did you have a tail?" He asked.

"Since I was born."

"Strange, I've never seen it before." He pursed his lips together looking puzzled more then ever.

"I've always hidden it."

His eyes met hers. "You can hide it?"

"Yes."

"But…doesn't it _feel _weird?"

Now her cheeks were on fire. "I _don't _feel anything! It's like magic! It just goes away!"

"Like 'poof'?"

"Exactly like 'poof'." She sighed.

Sasori nodded his head and stood up walking towards her.

Sakura took a hesitant step back when he reached for a lock of her hair.

"I…I told you before that I don't like people touching me." She mumbled sternly.

Sasori withdrew his hand and smiled. "Sorry, I just got caught up in how beautiful you look in that sweater, not that it's the sweater that's doing all the work. You're naturally beautiful no doubt about it."

Sakura tore her eyes away from his. That strange feeling coming back into her stomach. "Thanks."

"No problem kid, flattery is the best way to go."

"You didn't mean it? You were just saying it to say it?" She glared at him.

"Of course I meant it. I was just joking." He laughed. "You're pretty quick-tempered aren't you?"

Sakura didn't respond to his question and walked back into her room. She knew her size in the rest of the items she had and didn't need to try it on. She was ready to leave this store and Sasori in it.

"Today was a long day." Sasori sighed heavily as he dropped Sakura's last bag onto the living room couch. "I think that's about all of them."

Sakura stared at her many bags on the floor and couch. They had gone to ten different stores and she had bought at least forty new things of clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and not to mention she had a bunch of jewelry, cosmetics, and perfume. Now Sasori had famous room designers coming in to redo her room to what she liked.

"So, I have some meetings tonight with the band." Sasori told her. "Would you like to come?"

Sakura's ears perked up. "You mean meet the _Inevitable_? Hell yeah I want to come!"

Sasori chuckled at her response. "All right then. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can leave." He gave her a quick smile before disappearing around the corner.

Sakura decided she would do the same and would wear one of her new outfits Sasori had bought her. She wanted to make a good impression.

When she hopped out the shower she picked out a pair of black jeggings and a turquoise V neck sweater. As for makeup, she went for something light. All she needed was a little mascara and eyeliner with a hint of pink blush on her cheeks. Her lips would be nude of course with a little shine. Now she was glaring at the mirror trying to decide weather she should keep her hair up or down. Her ears were going to show either way so why was it taking her so long.

There was a knock on her door which startled her.

"Sakura, are you ready? We have to leave." Sasori said.

"I'm coming!" Sakura tied her hear into a loose bun and opened the door. She caught her breath as she took in Sasori's wardrobe. He was wearing and all white suit with a pink tie. He looked so adorable.

"Wow you look great." He said smiling. "It's almost like we're going out on a date."

"Well, we're not." She replied quickly blushing.

"Okay, okay! No need to get feisty. If you're done we have to leave."

"I'm done."

"Great." He started to the door.

As Sakura put on her jacket Sasori placed a panda hat on her head.

"So you won't get cold." He explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thanks."

"Mhm." He nodded his head and opened the door.

"Oh!" Sakura cried as he closed the door. "What about the painters?"

"I told them that we wouldn't be here when they came and informed the desk to let them come upstairs. When we come back it should be done."

"Ah." She said.

They stepped into the elevator and Sakura bit her lip nervous. She couldn't believe she was about to meet her favorite band in the world. She had never dreamed that this day would come.

"Tonight we're having an interview about our newest CD and the media wants us to perform our new single 'If You Only Knew' then after that I'm supposed to attend a party, but I turned them down because have my little neko to look after." He smiled at her.

"I don't need a babysitter." Sakura mumbled.

"I know, but I thought you would feel out of place if we went."

Sakura smiled at him. "No, you just used me as an excuse not to go to the party because you didn't want to go did you?"

Sakura knew she was right when he flinched and began to blush. He didn't say anything after that. He was probably too embarrassed that his plan had been so easily uncovered. Sakura might not have been the smartest person alive but she wasn't dumb.

It took them less then thirty minutes to arrive at the building where they were supposed to be and Sakura's anxiety was getting the best of her.

_Breathe Sakura, breathe! They're people just like you! It's alright to breathe for heaven's sake._

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Sasori held out his hand.

Sakura prepared herself to do battle with him for making fun of her when she realized he was serious.

"Why do I need to hold your hand?"

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the hallway door. "I was just asking. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Talking became louder as they approached the interview room and Sakura's heart was beating like a drum when they got there.

"Try to relax. They won't bite." Sasori smiled warmly at her.

Sakura gulped and grabbed his hand shocking the both of them. _This is it. I'm going to finally meet my idol Hinata Hyuuga and the rest of the band!_

When Sasori opened the door and all eyes fell on him then to her. Sakura thought she had died and gone to heaven.

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Sorry for the long wait. Life is pretty hectic right now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize but it's sad to say that this is the only chapter I will be posting. Don't worry there is plenty more Saku/Sasori action coming your way so stick with it! Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura could only hear the sound of her heart beating in her chest as she stared back at the people staring at her. There wasn't anyone there except for the band and their stylist in the room, but it felt like there were a thousand people watching her.

"So is this the neko girl?" The blonde haired one Sakura recognized to be Deidara asked.

"Yep, this is Sakura. She'll be with us for the night."

"Are you sure it was a good idea for you to bring her here Sasori?" The long black haired one asked looking up from his book. Sakura knew that had to be Itachi Uchiha.

And then at last the queen herself jumped up from her seat in a cute light pink laced dress.

"Of course it's okay for her to be here!" She cried out in delight, running towards Sakura. "Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sakura was taken aback. Was this girl really the shy, timid girl she always saw on TV? There was no way.

Hinata smiled at her. "I bet you're wondering why I'm not so shy and timid right now. That's because our manager thought it would be better if I acted like that way to draw in more fans. I can gradually start to open up as time passes though, so it shouldn't be long before this little act is up."

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was being overpowered by her presence. She was so beautiful in real life.

"Sakura are you going to speak?" Sasori chuckled.

"She's speechless." Deidara walked over to her. "I find that cute."

Sakura shrunk back. She suddenly didn't like the aura Deidara was giving off.

"So what time do we have to do this interview?" Sasori asked Deidara directly trying drawing his attention away from Sakura.

"It starts in a few minutes. You're late as always." Deidara smacked him on the shoulders.

They walked over to the table discussing things about the interview leaving Sakura and Hinata alone.

"You can take off your coat and things. It's pretty hot in here." Hinata suggested.

"Oh right." Sakura reached for her zipper. She had totally forgotten she had her things still on. When she took off hat and wiggled her ears she found Hinata staring at them in amazement.

"That is so cool! Can I touch them?"

"Um…okay." Sakura said.

While Hinata felt her ears Sakura sensed Sasori watching her. When she looked at him, she saw him pouting like a little child.

"Hey, how come Hinata gets to touch you and I can't?"

"Because you're a guy." Sakura sighed.

"But I'm not like _those _guys." He returned annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Don't be bothered by Sasori, he's just jealous that you and I are going to become best friends." Hinata smiled.

Sakura was toiuched. She couldn't believe that Hinata wanted to be her friend.

"Time to start you guys." A man opened the door.

"Let's get this over with." Itachi sighed standing up. "I want soba when we're done."

"No fair Itachi! I wanted sushi and we always get what you want!" Deidara whined.

"That's because I'm always the one who's buying our damn meals. If you start paying then you can decide where we go." Itachi retorted annoyed by his complaining.

"Are you guys forgetting that we have a party to go to after this?" Sasori asked.

Itachi scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Damn…"

"Hey Sasori do you think they'll have sushi at the party?" Deidara looked at him.

"I don't know. I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not? It won't be any fun without you there. We were going to get totally wasted." Deidara whined even more.

"You dumbass, we have a reputation to keep up. We can't get wasted!" Itachi smacked him on his head.

"Waaaaaahhhh! Sasori-chan! Don't leave me alone with this _tyrant_! He's so mean to me!"

Sakura laughed slightly. Itachi was always the cool one and Deidara the kiddy one. She glanced at Sasori. It had never occurred to her of what sort of personality he had. She was always so focused on Hinata she never really paid attention to him. Now she was curious.

"Come on Sakura! You can come with us!" Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed. _She is so beautiful! I want to be like her! I want her! Wait…damnit I'm not gay! I have to stop thinking like this! Aw man if Sasori found out what I was thinking he would never let me have peace!_

She stole another glance at Sasori who had been watching her. She held her breath. What if he had seen the way she had reacted to Hinata's touch?

She was shocked when Sasori walked out the room without saying anything. It was either a good thing or bad thing. She hoped for the best.

The interview went well. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of them for a second. She was amazed and completely baffled when Itachi announced that he and Hinata were dating. Sasori and Deidara didn't seem to react to it so they had to know about it already. Sakura bet the fans were dying like she was right now. She occasionally looked at Sasori who had his eyes closed the whole time. It was sort of funny to her to see him trying to act all macho and calm and cool. Sasori was nothing like that in real life…or was he? She started to remember how he acted when they had first met. He really didn't say much and was calm all the time. Now he talks a lot more and flirts. Could he be opening up to her? She blushed at the idea of her being the one to change him.

Her ears perked up when the reporters announced that the band would be performing their hit song _If You Only Knew. _

Sakura leaned forward in her seat as Hinata took center stage. She was surprised when Sasori sat at the red grad piano behind her. Sasori normally played drums but now Deidara was on the drums. She didn't know he played piano as well or that Deidara knew how to play the drums. Itachi was on lead guitar as usual. He rocked as a guitarist.

As he started to play her eyes wouldn't leave him. He was really into the song. She wondered what he was thinking when he played.

And then Hinata's voice filled the room and everyone became silent and still. They were caught into the same trance Sakura was in.

'_You let go of my hand_

_You say you have important things to do_

_In search of something _

_Knocking in a faint sound_

_Ohhh…the pain is burning your senses_

_Ohhh…you're getting colder_

_Oh believe in me Oh believe in me_

_The magic you can create_

_If you only knew_

_You're forgetting me_

_Forgetting how to dream…..'_

Sakura stared at Hinata. How could she sing something so perfect? How could she right something so perfect? She was an absolute genius.

The song ended with a rain of fake snow. It was the perfect ending. The stage lights dimmed and Hinata gave Sasori a big hug. He picked her up and swung her around.

The laughing irked something in Sakura's stomach. She knew what that feeling was. Jealousy…she normally had it when she was in the orphanage, but why was she feeling it now when Sasori was making Hinata laugh?

"Sakura!" Hinata ran over to her.

Sakura blinked and pushed her feelings aside. The goddess was now in her presence.

"Did you like the song Sakura?" Hinata smiled from ear to ear.

Sakura nodded her head. "Hell yeah! It was awesome. This was my first time hearing it and I really loved it. You have such a beautiful voice Hinata!"

Hinata's smiled. Her cheeks turning a rosy pink. "Really? Thanks a lot."

"That's a wrap guys. It's time for you to head to the party." Their manager told them.

Sasori grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Talk to you guys later."

Hinata turned to him. "But Sasori you have to come! You can't leave me with these two!"

"One of them is your boyfriend Hinata."

"Itachi is so mean! He's like a dictator in our relationship. All he does is beat me and force me to have sex with him!" She cried.

"I DO NOT!" Itachi yelled.

Hinata her tongue out at him and all Itachi could do was sigh and light a cigarette.

Sasori gave her a pat on the head. "Sorry princess, but I have someone to take care of. Next time you and Itachi have sex call me so it can be a threesome."

Hinata's mouth dropped opened and her face became beet red.

"Don't corrupt her mind!" Itachi hissed at him.

Sasori laughed and turned to Sakura. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…pervert." She muttered and started for the door. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight Sakura! Come again okay? Have Sasori give you my number so we can text each other and hang out!" Hinata waved goodbye to her.

Sasori followed her. "Why did you call me a pervert?"

"No reason. By the way you were great out there. I never knew you could play piano."

"Why did you call me a pervert?" He repeated not hearing a word she had said.

"Because you want to have sex with Hinata and Itachi." She said.

"I was just joking about that. Hinata's used to me saying things like that."

"So you say perverted things all the time?"

Sasori turned white. "Not at all!"

"Uh-huh."

Sasori smoothed his hair back and loosened his tie. "Well anyway would you like to go out to eat?"

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks. I'm kind of in the mood for pizza. Can we get some of that and go home and watch a movie?"

Sasori laughed. "Pizza and a movie? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I guess that's what we'll eat then."

Sakura licked her lips. _Yay! Pizza with sardines!_

"We are not getting sardines either." Sasori eyed her.

"So you can read minds now?"

"Only yours." He joked and winked at her and for the first time without getting mad, Sakura accepted his flirtatious ways.

"So I'm going to order a large cheese and pepperoni pizza and a medium sardine one for you okay?" Sasori told her digging into his wallet for money.

"Sounds good. " Sakura took a seat at an outside table.

Sasori smiled at her and walked into the restaurant to get in line. Sakura looked up at the city lights. Sasori was pretty cool she had to admit. He was definitely not like other guys but…

She lowered her eyes. "But all men are like that in the beginning. It'll just end the same way."

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and her blood went cold and still. She didn't want to believe it. She forced her eyes to upwards to the man in a business suit in front of her.

"D-dad?" She whispered.

He smiled at her. "Really? You can just call me Ryu now. It's been years since I was your father Sakura." He said.

Sakura could feel her heart start to pump again. So she wasn't dead after all. It was real; he was real standing in front of her.

"Ryu what are…what are you doing here in Japan?"

Ryu took a seat beside her placing his brief case on the table. "I was going to ask you the same thing Sakura. Last time we saw each other I was returning you back to the orphanage at China."

"I-I moved here." She said.

Ryu smiled even more. "That's good."

Sakura began to fidget with her fingers. She glanced nervously into the restaurant. Sasori was still in line. She wished he would turn around and see her distress.

"Um…how is m-mom?" She asked looking down at her hands.

"Mom." He gave a bitter laugh. "There is no more mom Sakura. We got a divorce months after you left and I moved here." He lifted up his ring finger to show no ring. "I'm happily single darling."

Sakura forced a smile as she looked at his finger.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? I know you're not married because I see no ring."

_Lie Sakura Lie._

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Sakura mumbled. Why didn't she lie? What was wrong with her?

"That's good to here." He leaned closer over to her. "Hey, I have an idea. How about I buy you a drink and we can catch up on the years we missed together."

Sakura bit her tongue and stiffened when his hand touched her leg. Why was she so afraid of him? She needed to stand up for herself. She was a powerful young lady, she could handle this jerk any day.

"What's the matter Sakura?" His hand began to caress her leg now. "You're beginning to cry."

Sakura swallowed hard. _Move idiot, run away. Please, just get away from him._

"Sakura what's wrong?" He repeated actually sounding a little worry.

"Leave me alone." She whispered so low that she barely heard herself.

"Huh?"

"Please…just…go." Her voice cracked.

Ryu began to smile. His smile made her cringe. It was the same smile he had whenever he wanted her to…

"She said to let her go."

Sakura recognized that voice. She thought she would never be so happy to hear his voice.

Sasori grabbed Ryu's hand and removed it from her leg. "Don't you dare lay your dirty hand on her." He growled.

Sakura shrunk back frightened by Sasori's sudden anger. His eyes flashed with murderous intent and his voice was seething with rage. She was still happy he was there though.

"And who do you think you are?" Ryu glared up at Sasori. His voice calm and collective.

"Doesn't matter just get lost before I charge you with sexual harassment."

"I'll have you know that Sakura and I have a past together."

"I do not care. Get lost." Sasori tightened his grip on his hand.

Ryu winced in pain and stood up smiling. "I know who you are." He laughed. "You're Sasori from that popular band. I bet you _bought _Sakura to relieve you of your stress after you come home from your band stuff. I bet she's good in bed. I was the one who _taught _her all of that."

Sasori's fist suddenly connected with Ryu's jaw making a cracking sound. Sakura stared at him bawling on the ground in pain.

"You disgust me." Sasori lowered his voice monstrously. "I am _nothing _like you. I would never do anything to Sakura that would hurt her. I'm ashamed to even be in the same race category as you."

"You bastard." Ryu cried out muffled, blood trickling down his mouth. "Y-you broke my jaw."

"I won't tell you this again. Get lost." Sasori growled. "And if you even think about prosecuting me I will have you know that I can look back on your records and see how messed up they are. Who do you think the judge will believe? A foul lowlife like you or me?"

Ryu didn't have to think twice as he got up and stumbled away still disoriented by the punch.

Sasori gave his hand a quick shake before turning to Sakura who was shaking violently in her chair.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sasori reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away.

Sasori shove his hand into his pocket. "Alright." He watched her try to calm herself. "Lets go home okay?"

Sakura stood up slowly. Her legs felt like rubber underneath her. She felt so weak and useless. She hated herself. Why did things like this always have to happen to her? Why did someone always have to save her?

A/N: The song _If You Only Knew _is by Olivia Lufkin…I absolutely love her! Her voice is so beautiful and that's the type of voice I wanted Hinata to have ^ ^ this wont be the last time you hear from Hinata probably….or Deidara and Itachi…


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura immediately went to bed as soon as she got home. She was so upset that she didn't even thank Sasori for her new room which was comforting to see. She held onto her huge bunny plushy as she drifted off to sleep. She was unaware that Sasori had come into her room to sit by her side for the whole night. If she had known he was there she probably wouldn't have said anything, not because she trusted him, but because she was too weak to do anything at all.

When she had awakened Sasori was still sleeping in the chair next to her. She sat up slowly trying not to wake him. She was thankful for what he had done last night. If he hadn't been there…

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to even think about it. Her eyes fell on his breathing chest. Why would someone like him take her in without wanting anything in return. She knew that she wasn't really his slave or he would've ordered her to do something. He just told her that so she would stay. She knew that so why hadn't she ran away yet? It's not like he would go after her. He probably wouldn't even care. He was popular and rich. He could get anything he wants. Have any girl he wanted. So why was she staying being a burden and why was he keeping up his good guy act. She wished he would just hurry up and betray her so she could finally see his true self. It annoyed her that he tried to deny being like all men. What all men wanted was sex and they would do anything to get it.

She let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to think of Sasori that way, but after last night she was starting to think he was completely different from the others. His morals were true so she would eventually have to trust him. Just not right now. Not at least completely trust him.

"Sasori you're going to catch a cold." She shook his shoulder.

He awoke with a start and looked around with panic on his face until his eyes met hers.

"Sakura are you okay?"

She forced a small smile. "I'm alright! I feel better now! Thanks for asking."

"…..…..."

"By the way Sasori I really love this room! Thanks so much!"

"Stop it." He said frowning.

Sakura looked at him confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to act happy. I know how you really feel."

His words made her angry for some reason. "And how do I feel Sasori?" She snapped.

"Scared and hurt!" He yelled at her. "You wish you could've been stronger to stand up to that guy but instead you cowered like a frightened cat!"

Sakura's ears dropped. Why was he so upset about that? It was her feelings not his.

"And…" He looked away. His voice filled with an unknown pain. "And I couldn't have been there sooner to protect you. I should've brought you with me so you wouldn't have met him. It scared me to see you like that. I don't ever want to see you look vulnerable and frightened. I want you to be happy and prideful like you normally are. Not like some little girl who's being picked on."

Sakura's throat felt thick. Was he trying to say he actually cared for her in some weird way? He barely knew her so why was he acting this way? It didn't make any sense.

"Sasori, thank you for rescuing me. I'm glad that you were there." She smiled at him.

When he suddenly took her into his arms she was too shocked to fight back. Feeling his warm body shake against hers made her eyes water. She had to close them to stop unnecessary tears from falling.

"You're one strange man Sasori. No man has ever cried for me before." She chuckled.

When he didn't say anything that made the need to cry more crucial. She slowly hugged him back giving him the go-ahead to hold her tighter.

"But I'm alright, I have you to protect me, so I'm alright." She whispered.

"Sakura, I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you. I'll stand by your side until you feel that you don't need me anymore."

_Don't need you anymore? Sasori why would you say something like that? _She let out a staggering sigh and tried to bury the fact that she would always need him in the back of her mind.

"School?" Sakura's soba noodles slipped from her chopsticks.

Sasori stared at his food trying to avoid eye contact. "Yes, school. You're only 17 and you're still required to go to school."

"But what if I dropped out?"

"There will be no drop outs in this house."

"Then I'll leave this damn house!" She cried and watched all the blood drain from his face.

Sakura groaned and stared him down. "Why do I have to go?"

"I want you to have a GED."

"I don't wanna GED."

Sasori sighed and looked up at her. "Sakura, please. I don't have a GED because I dropped out of school to be in this band. I'm pushing Hinata to finish school so if the band ever broke up she could go to college and live a normal life."

"Hinata goes to school?"

"We have a private tutor for her."

"Then why do I have to go to school?"

"Because I'm going to be busy with band stuff and you can't just stay in the house all day. Now with some research I pulled up about you, I saw that you were a straight A student and at the top of your class. You could go to school for the last semester of the school year and still graduate even though you've missed your junior and most of senior year."

"Sasori that's impossible, I can't do that and how did you find stuff about me?" She growled.

"To answer both of your questions at once the answer you're looking for is…" He grinned. "I have my ways."

Sakura said nothing and started to eat again.

"Anyway I've already enrolled you in a local public school. All you have to do is take the train and you're there. Your uniform is in your room on your bed and you start school tomorrow. The principle is a good friend of mine so he knows your issues and has promised to keep them safe."

"What's the principles name?"

"Madara Uchiha."

Sakura nearly choked on her friend when she heard his name. "U-Uchiha? As in Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's a cousin of Itachi's. Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, goes to the school as well. You'll probably be in some of his classes."

Sakura grumbled to herself and Sasori laughed knowing he had one the round. They had been living together for two weeks now and he was just happy that she was more opened to him.

"Are you going to finish your noodles?" He asked.

"No, you can have them." She pushed her plate over to him and got up. She walked over to the couch and turned on the TV to watch _Gossip Girl, _something Sasori hated to watch.

"Oh come one are you serious?" He yelled from the table.

"Yep." She smiled as she heard him slurp the rest of the soba noodles up and go to kitchen.

He then plopped next to her and handed her a cup of tea. "I don't get this show."

"It's for girls that's why."

"I don't get why you would be interested in this crap." He leaned back.

"If you're going to complain leave please. Don't you have to practice for the band or something?"

"I'll have time to do that all week."

Sakura glared at him and he glared back. She was never going to get him to leave and he wasn't going to give up.

She wrapped her tail around her waist and turned the channel to something they both liked, _Family Guy. _He had won again.

"Good girl." He began to scratch her ear which she hated for him to do because she loved it when he did it if that made any sense.

Sakura leaned into him purring.

"So is the same way as having an orgasm?" He asked.

Sakura blushed furiously and sat up. "Absolutely not! Sasori you are a complete pervert!"

Sasori laughed. "I'm joking, joking."

She touched her ears. She couldn't believe he had just said that. There was something wrong with him.

"You're crazy in the head." She laid down putting her legs on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Is it crazy to find you beautiful?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him. He was playing with her tail blushing lightly.

"What did you just say?" She sat back up.

"Is it crazy to find you beautiful? Is it crazy to say that over the past couple of days I have been falling in love with you?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "You're joking right?"

He stopped playing with her tail and looked up at her serious. "Why would I joke about something like that? I just told you how I felt about you and you ask if I'm joking?"

"But Sasori, you barely know me."

"I might not know everything about you, but that won't stop me from loving you and finding out new things about you everyday to make me fall deeper in love with you. I might sound naïve and in thoughtless but it's true." He placed his hand over his heart. "What I feel is real, Sakura and nothing you say will change my mind."

Sakura stared at him stunned. He had to be playing with her emotions even though she sort of believed him. Why was he telling her this now? It was so random.

She laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. "You silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." She said.

"It's not a trick, it's real like I said." He took her hand in his.

Sakura gulped. Her heart sped up dramatically.

"You make me feel like I can do anything and be anything I want. I can open up to you and know you would listen and be honest. You make me smile and laugh when no one can. You even make me blush when I don't want to. I didn't even know how it felt to blush until you came." He laughed softly. "You melt my heart every time I see you. Why would that be fake?"

Sakura didn't respond. She knew where this was going. He wanted sex. They all did.

"What do you want for me?" She asked angry at both him and her. How could she learn to trust him? She should've known better.

"You want sex don't you?"

"No." He looked directly into her eyes. "But…may I kiss you?"

"What?" She squeaked.

"May I kiss you? That's all I want."

"Um…." Her face was filling with heat quickly. "…okay."

She felt as if she were going to faint as he leaned closer to her. She was always nervous when someone was going to kiss her, but not like this. She was nervous but she also wanted to be kissed.

His lips were soft against hers and he stayed there for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"I…I didn't know what kind of kiss you were expecting so I kept it simple." He said.

Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's alright, it was sweet."

"Can I ever kiss you again?"

"If you'd like."

Sasori smiled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little."

He kissed her again this time lots tongue, but not overpowering. Her body began to tingle all over and she was getting hot. He kept his hands on hers to let her know he wasn't trying to do anything else but kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brushing his lips gently across hers.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Sasori's phone began to rang. She recognized the ring tone as Hinata's.

"Sorry, but I got to answer this." He stood up and walked to his room.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just had her real, real kiss and she absolutely loved it.

'_I love you'_

Sakura touched her lips and smiled. Somebody had told her that they loved her and she believed it. She believed everything he said. She trusted him with her whole heart. But love…love was something on a totally different level. She did like Sasori but she didn't know if she loved him too. She hoped he wouldn't be too heartbroken when she told him the truth, but until then she was happy at the way things were.

A/N: Awwwww so cute.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura stared out the classroom window completely bored and agitated at the fact that everyone kept staring at her. People were so rude nowadays. She looked at the clock and smiled to herself. She had only five minutes left of school.

Her attention was drawn back to the window everyone in her class was now staring out of making a big fuss.

_What are you guys looking at?_

She squinted her eyes, trying to see the person everyone was surrounding.

"Can you believe it? It's Hinata Hyuuga! Why is she here at Misharou High?" She overheard someone say.

Sakura tried to spot Hinata. She was wondering the same thing.

_I can't see anything! If Hinata's here, does that mean Sasori's with her as well?_

The bell rang and all the kids scrambled for the door leaving her alone in the room with her teacher who looked quite dumfounded by the situation.

"Bye Mr. Tateishi. See you tomorrow." She said as she walked out the room not even bothering trying to hear if he had answered her back.

Sakura decided to go around the crowd when she got outside. She had met Hinata before and they had spoken a couple of times on the phone, so there was no need to overreact. Besides, she would probably see her again.

As Sakura reached the front gate she caught a glance at Hinata. She didn't look like she was under pressure at all with all of the autographs everyone demanded and the screaming and crying around her. Sakura would've just freaked out from being surrounded by so many people. Maybe that was her phobia.

"Sakura wait up!" Hinata turned to her.

Sakura stopped walking and the noise died down a little. All eyes were on her now.

Hinata signed her last autograph and walked over to her. "I'm so glad I saw you trying to sneak out. I came all the way over here to pick you up from your first day of school."

"Really?" Sakura blushed.

"Yep!" She smiled. "That and I'm running away from the mean boys in my band. All they want to do is work, work, and work! I'm still a teenager! I need some fun in my life!"

Sakura smiled as she chided on. Hinata was just like her. She was still a human being and a girl who wanted to live her life despite her popularity.

"…So I was thinking I could hide at your place until they eventually find me."

"Huh?"

"Can I crash at your place until my game of hide and go seek is over?"

"Um..yeah sure."

Hinata linked arms with Sakura's. "Thank you so much! We're going to have so much fun! We should order food and watch movies and do each others nails." She gasped. "We should have a sleepover! That would be awesome wouldn't it? And we could dye each others hair!"

Sakura smiled again as Hinata pulled her away from the awestricken crowds to a cab she had been holding. She had never had a friend before.

"Hinata are we…friends?" She hesitated.

Hinata stopped talking and stared at her with a blank expression. Sakura became nervous.

_Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

"Of course Sakura! We're more then just 'friends'. We're best friends and we're going to be bff's forever!" She giggled.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled. She liked the sound of that. Being best friends forever with Hinata was one of the best things she had ever gotten. She wouldn't take advantage of it.

They started off with going to the indoor spa on the top floor. There they got their massages and had therapeutic procedures and then went to get their nails done. After that they ordered food and made their own ice cream sundaes and watch countless a movies. Sakura let Hinata dye her hair blonde, black, and an even lighter pink then her hair already was and in exchange Sakura dyed Hinata's hair a lot of colors. There was purple, grey, pink and blue. The colors might have sounded strange, but it looked really good on them.

They had so much fun together and Sakura felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. "This is my first time ever coming to Sasori's house." Hinata said looking around Sakura's room. She held Sakura's bunny plushy tight in her arms.

"How come you never came over before?"

"Sasori wasn't always this opened. He was normally a loner, at least he became one after his sister died. I think he still blames himself for her death that's why he never really brings her up." She explained. "But since he's met you he's been a totally different person. He has returned to the loving, some-what perverted Sasori I had known growing up with."

Sakura looked at her. "You grew up with Sasori?"

Hinata reached for a magazine on Sakura's night stand. "Yeah, we lived next door to each other. His sister used to play with me all the time and I became close to Sasori because of that. Sasori was always protective of me and treated me as his own sister. He had always told me that when I had gotten older we would start a band and when I was older I thought he had forgotten until he introduced me to Itachi and Deidara. After a couple of gigs at local clubs and events, we were signed to a Rain Records and became famous."

"Wow."

"Yeah." She smiled at her. "And it makes me happy that Sasori has found someone love again. Kairi, his sister, was his only love and seeing her die in front of him like that took a toll on him. I'm glad you came along to pull him out of his dark whole he had learned to hide in. I can tell by the way he talks about you and lights ups whenever he hears your name that he's really in love with you."

Sakura's tail began to wag giving away the fact that she was happy. "I don't know why he would love me. I haven't even done anything extraordinary to give him to have a reason to love me. I've been mean to him and I'm sometimes bossy. He's just probably attracted to me because of my ears or something."

Hintata started to laugh.

"I'm being series!" Sakura laughed as well.

"Sakura you're so funny! Your logics of love are completely silly."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "I don't understand you Hinata." She mumbled embarrassed.

"You don't need to right now. I can see that you're still confused about how you really feel about Sasori, but if you really love him like he loves you, you'll understand everything I've said to you."

Sakura nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip, trying not to say anything else that would start an unnecessary conversation about her and Sasori.

"Hey, what's this?" Hinata asked picking up a sheet of paper.

Sakura looked over Hinata's shoulder. "Oh that? That's a song I wrote a while back."

"You write songs?" She sounded impressed.

"No, I just wrote a song." Sakura corrected.

Hinata fell quiet as she read the lyrics. A small smile curled upon her pink lips as she continued reading it. "This is really good!" She exclaimed getting up and walking over to Sakura's keyboard.

"Er…thanks? I think it totally sucks."

"It totally rocks!" Hinata said. She played around with the keyboard for a while and song a couple of notes.

Sakura watched her intrigued and mesmerized by her skills and voice. She was absolutely amazing.

"I've got it!" She said happily turning around in her chair. "Sakura this song is awesome! Please Sakura could I use it as our bonus track on our latest CD."

"What?" Sakura flinched. "But I just wrote it. It's weird and stupid. I wasn't actually thinking about anything when I was writing it."

"That's the whole point Sakura! It sounds totally different from something I would sing! With the music I have in mind to put with it, it'll be totally freaky!"

Sakura didn't understand her. "Freaky? Isn't that bad?"

"No way!" She smiled. "Please Sakura, let me use it!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "If…you want."

"Thanks!" She jumped up and down with delight.

"I thought I heard you guys in here." Sasori knocked on the door. When he caught a closer look at what they had been doing his face filled with horror.

"What have you done to your hair?" He yelled.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances. "We were being girls!" They responded in unison.

"Itachi! You're girlfriend is being a bad influence to Sakura!" Sasori screamed.

Itachi pushed him out of the way appearing in front of them along with Deidara.

"You two look totally hot!" Deidara gave them thumbs up.

"Hot? This is bad!" Sasori said.

Itachi stepped up to Hinata and ran his fingers through her head. "I think this would be good for the band. It will give Hinata the edge the company is looking for and as for Sakura…" He glanced at her. "Sakura looks pretty cute as well."

Hinata smiled at Sakura. "See? I told you they wouldn't be mad and the only person who would freak out was Sasori."

Sakura looked at Sasori who didn't look like he liked her change at all. He gave her a long stare before shrugging his own shoulders.

"Fine, do whatever you guys want." He replied remotely and left the room.

"Sasori stop being such a jerk!" Hinata yelled after him.

Sakura looked downward. _He's mad at me._

Sensing her distress Itachi placed a hand on her head and gave her a pat. "Don't worry about him. He just has to get used to the fact that you and Hinata are growing up. He acted the same way to his sister when she dyed her hair orange."

"Yeah, Sasori is just overprotective. It's nothing to worry about." Deidara agreed grinning at her.

"Okay." Sakura said. She still didn't like the fact that he was mad at her.

"By the way Itachi, Sakura wrote a song that is perfect for our demo CD." Hinata smiled at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow looking interested. "Oh? I didn't know you could write songs."

Sakura blushed. "I didn't know either until Hinata began to sing it."

"So you've already put the music to it?" Deidara asked. "Can we hear it?"

"Sure, but it needs more of a computerized tune then just a regular piano." Hinata explained sitting back at the keyboard.

Itachi and Deidara took a seat on the bed next to Sakura. Sakura didn't mind Itachi being beside her but Deidara was still on her radar. There was something about him she didn't like. When he gave her a small smile it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Sasori get your ass in here." Itachi called for him.

A few seconds later Sasori walked in drinking a beer. "Yeah, yeah, I was coming back anyway geez." He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

Sakura felt her ears sag a little. She had wanted him to sit with her.

"Before I sing it, just know it's totally different from what's in my head."

"We got that before. Just sing the song already." Deidara rushed her.

Hinata gave him a quick glare before taking in a deep breath and started to play._'In emergencies_

_I close my eyes_

_If I see a ghost_

_I flutter to the light_

_And pray for lucidity_

_I can't keep waiting for you _

_I can't keep expecting you_

_Folding…._

_The sun is turning inside-out of the universe so cupid, cupid _

_Please aim your arrow at my sleeping flower _

_One time_

_Cupid, cupid I won't take it for granted_

Hinata abruptly stopped singing and turned to them. "And that's all I've got so far."

Deidara applauded her. "That song was totally creepy! I loved it! Our fans won't know what hit them!"

Itachi smiled at her. "I liked it." He then gave Sakura another pat on the head. "Nice job kid."

Sakura purred in delight as he began to scratch her ear.

"What did Sakura have to do with this?" Sasori asked.

"She wrote this awesome song." Hinata stood up. "So I think you need to thank her for making our job easier!"

Sasori looked at Sakura surprised. "Since when do you know how to write songs?"

"I guess since today when Hinata began to sing it." She replied.

Deidara grabbed her hand making her jump. "Please Sakura! Whenever we need a different song from what Hinata normally sings, will you write it for us? You're a genius!"

"O-okay." Sakura looked down at their hands. _Let me go! _

"I guess I'll call the agency and tell them that we've got our bonus track." Itachi stood up pulling out his phone. "Hinata it's time for us to go. You need your beauty sleep and so does Sakura. She needs to go to school in the morning."

"Awww but I wanted to stay the night." Hinata whined.

Itachi twitched. "You know I hate it when people whine." He sighed. "And besides didn't you just hear what I said? Sakura has school in the morning and you have a lot of recording to do."

"Sasori! Itachi is being mean again!" Hinata ran over to Sasori.

"I am not!"

Sasori chuckled. "On Friday you can stay over. But until then you need to rest. If the princess isn't healthy the band will fall."

Hinata folded her arms and began to pout. "Fine. I'll go with the tyrant."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"See you on Friday Sakura!" Hinata waved at her. "Text me to tell me what our plans are. We're going to have so much fun."

"Okay." Sakura waved back as they left the room.

Deidara let out a sigh. "I don't want to go home. Can I crash here tonight Sasori?"

"No." Sasori replied coldly.

Deidara laughed. "Damn, shot down without a thought. Alright, I'll go home." He smiled at Sakura and patted her leg. "Good job, you're practically apart of the band now. If Sasori ever decides to be mean to me you know who to call." He winked at her and stood up. "See ya." He smiled at Sasori and left.

Sakura listened for the front door to close before relaxing. "Today was fun." She smiled at Sasori.

Sasori flopped on the bed next to her and buried his face in her pillows. "Today was tiring."

"What did you do today?" She asked.

"Today I chased a little girl around what seemed like the whole country to find out she was playing dress up with my slave."

Sakura snorted. "Am I still your slave Sasori or am I person with feelings."

Sasori looked up at her and smiled. "Of course you're a person with feelings _and _you're my slave."

Sakura sighed. "Honestly Sasori, sometimes I wonder why I even stay here with you."

"It's because I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Sakura looked away. "No, the best thing that has ever happened to me was when my mom held me in her arms for the first time."

Silence followed her words. She didn't mean to shut Sasori up but what she said was true. She wondered where her mom was and what she was doing or better yet, if she was still alive.

Sasori furrowed his brow looking worried. "But you do like it here right? You like staying here with me don't you?"

"Of course I do Sasori." She said.

"Even though you still feel alone." He added. "You have this whole inside you that no one can fill up, not even me."

By the sadness in his voice she could tell he was hurt.

She looked at him. "Sasori I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." He shook his head. "I understand what you mean. It's the same thing with me. When Kairi died it felt as if a part of me had died along with her."

"Sasori you do know it isn't your fault she died right."

'_Sasori still blames himself for her death.' _

There was an unusual flash in his eyes. His face became hard and she could sense him getting angry. "How would you know? You weren't even there when she died."

"I know I wasn't but there's no reason for you to blame yourself for what happened."

"Kairi is dead because of me!"

"Don't say that Sasori!"

"I pushed her into the train!" He yelled.

Sakura held her tongue. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"I…pushed her into the train." He said more slowly. His voice was shaking. "We were playing because our train was late. I didn't know the pavement was wet where we were playing and I pushed her. She slipped backwards off the platform and before I could grab her hand, the train took her away. She died instantly from impact." Sasori covered his face with his hand. "Kairi is gone because of me. She wasn't supposed to die that day."

"Sasori I" She began when he cut her off.

"I couldn't even give her a proper burial because her body was no more. It was just a pile of…." He trailed off. "We had to bury a picture of her instead and no matter how many times I take a shower I can still feel he blood on me, like it's a disease spreading all over me. When I sleep her voice haunts me. It scares me. I killed my little sister Sakura, she didn't deserve to die but I killed her."

Sakura sniffed. His pain was getting to her. She had always thought that she was the only one who truly felt pain, but Sasori was on a whole different level. She could learn to bury her pain by distancing herself from men, but his pain followed him everywhere. He couldn't hide from it at all."

Sakura grabbed his hands. "Hey." She whispered pulling them from his face. "You know being a neko has its good qualities. You want to know why? It's because we can connect with the dead. I can communicate to Kairi for you. In fact she's here now. She's sitting next to you."

"Really?" He opened his eyes.

Sakura nodded her head. It was killing her to lie to him, but it killed even more to see him broken like this. "Go ahead Sasori. Tell Kairi what you want to say and I'll tell you what she says."

Sasori looked at the empty space beside. "Kairi? If you're really there…please forgive me."

Sakura watched him speak to a Kairi that wasn't even there. She felt bad and now strange. Her heart was beating faster for no reason and her ears were doing this weird twitchy thing. When she saw a bright light in front of Sasori that was when she began to panic.

'_**Sakura, it's alright.'**_

Sakura's hair on the back of her neck stood up. The bright light began to take form of a body. A ghostly body. The girl was about her age and had deep blue eyes and long red hair. She was dressed in all black.

_Kairi?_

Kairi smiled at her. _'__**That's me. Thank you for telling Sasori that I could communicate with him. Because of you I was able to pass through the portal to see him one last time.'**_

Sakura blinked astonished. _So neko's can actually see the dead?_

'_**You can obviously.' **_She laughed. **'**_**Now I have a favor to ask. Could you lend me your body to talk to him please?**__'_

_You mean like off the movie Ghost?_

'_**Well, not exactly. I wouldn't be changing your body into mine. I would just change your voice and your eyes would probably do this freaky glowing blue thingy.'**_

Sakura smiled. _Sure, you can do it. I just want him to be happy again._

Kairi didn't respond to her statement and merged with her body. Sakura felt light, like she could float, and could see all of Kairi's memories now that they were one.

"Sasori." Sakura said only in Kairi's voice. It was her time to speak to him.

Sasori looked at her. "K-Kairi?"

Kairi smiled. "Long time no see big brother."

"But how is it possible?"

"Sakura is one awesome neko." Kairi paused. "Sasori, you don't need to feel guilty about my death."

Sasori shook his head. "But it was my entire fault."

Kairi took his hands into hers. "No brother it wasn't. I was mad that day and you were trying to cheer me up so we began to play around. You didn't know that I would slip and fall. I wont forgive you because you did nothing wrong. It was my time to go." Hot tears began to stream down her face. "Brother I love you so much and I will always love you. Now it's time to let me go Sasori. Live your life free from the guilt you always carry with you. I don't want to see you hurting anymore Sasori. I'm begging you!"

Sasori pulled her into his arms. "Kairi I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Kairi wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Brother I love you so much. Please live your life. You have Sakura to take care of now. Please love her, she needs it."

"Kairi….."

"I have to go now brother. I'll always be with you." She pulled away.

_Wait you cant leave Kairi. Not yet._ Sakura told her.

'_**I could only be here for a few minutes, that's' all.'**_

_Isn't there a way he can see you again?_

'_**I can communicate to him in his dreams. I've been trying to but he always freaked out and woke up.'**_

_I don't think he'll have that problem anymore Kairi._

'_**I know.' **_

Kairi appeared in front of Sakura while she was still in her LIMBO. She gave her a haunting yet beautiful smile.

"Please take care of my big brother Sakura. He was my first love."

Sakura smiled at her. "Of course, I'll always be there for him."

Kairi seemed pleased to hear that. "I better get going now. Goodbye Sakura." She turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way. It's okay to admit that you love him. I know you do since we shared each others feeling for a moment. I believe when I told him I loved him it was you saying as well."

Sakura stared at her.

Kairi giggled. "It was nice meeting you Sakura." She said before disappearing.

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times and realized she was hugging Sasori.

"Sasori? Are you okay?"

Sasori pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Kairi is gone isn't she?"

"Yes, but she said she would always be in your dreams."

A faint smile played on his lips. "Of course."

Sakura smiled at him. _I do love you Sasori. I won't tell you that now, but eventually I will._

A/N: Whoa that was a long chapter! I'm glad I could get it all in (O.O') The song Hinata sung was called _'Cupid' _by the one and only Olivia Lufkin!

And you think that was drama? Just wait till the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura opened the front door to her condo and set her keys on the table. The place was quiet and dark except for the little sunshine that poured through the blinds. Sasori should've been home by now. He told her that he would be home when she came home from school so where was he?

"Sasori?" She looked into his study and so nobody. She focused her hearing to any sudden movements and couldn't pick up anything.

She checked everywhere even her room though she wasn't sure why she would think he would be there. All that was left was his room which she had never gone in. she never had the desire to even go in and his door was always closed so it helped her out a lot.

"Sasori?" She knocked on his door and waited for a reply which never came.

"Sasori I'm coming in." She said and opened the door slowly. His room was dark as the rest of the condo except for the tiny light that came from his fish tank by the curtains. She looked over at his canopy bed and gulped.

_Just hurry up and see if he's here and go Sakura._

"Sasori?" She pulled back the curtains cautiously. _No one._

She went to his bathroom and pushed opened the door. There she found him leaning against the tub sleeping.

"Sasori, hey wake up." She bent next to him.

Sasori mumbled something she couldn't hear and his head fell into her lap sending chills up her spine.

"Gross Sasori get off!" She pushed him away. His body fell limply on the ground.

Sakura groaned and got up to get a cup of water to throw onto him. She paused when something white caught her eye and bent back down grabbing him.

"Sasori!" She yelled shaking him hard. "Wake up!"

His eyes fluttered opened gently and it looked like he was having trouble focusing on her.

"Sasori are you doing crack?" She asked desperately.

Sasori didn't answer her probably because he couldn't answer her.

"Sasori why? Why are you doing that?" She shook him again.

"Don't worry about it." He finally said pushing her away as he struggled to get up.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"I've been doing this for years and I'm fine."

"Years?" Sakura hopped up. "Are you _addicted_?"

"No I'm not addicted." He hung his head over the sink grasping the sides tightly.

Sakura took a look at his body. She had never seen him without a shirt on, maybe it's because he was so thin. It scared her.

"Then stop doing it Sasori."

"…"

"Please I'm begging you! What if you OD or something?"

"I won't Sakura." He growled slightly irritated.

Sakura touched his shoulder. "Sasori please!"

He shrugged her off and looked at her with cloudy eyes. "Shut up! I'm getting tired of you pleading to me! I'm fine okay?" He roared at her.

Sakura fought back her tears. He had never yelled at her before. "Fine, you can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving. I can't stay and watch you tear yourself apart." She turned and walked out the door.

"No!" He grabbed her making her scream out of pain. When he threw her on the bed and got on top of her that was when she began to panic.

"Get off of me!" She screamed fighting him.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them beside her.

"No! Somebody help me! Please!"

Sasori covered her mouth and she took that opportunity to use the free hand she gained back to punched him in the face. He reeled back in pain and she sprinted to her room. She managed to close the door and lock it before he had reached her.

"Sakura!" He banged on the door.

Sakura jumped and backed away.

"Open the door!" He banged on it again.

Sakura sat in her closet and closed the door. She looked down at the red marks around her wrists and began to cry. He had actually hurt her. She should've known that this day was going to come soon.

After a few minutes of banging on the door the room fell silent except for the sobs that escaped her lips.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasori said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I had gone mad. I'm sorry."

Sakura hugged her knees close to her. She refused to get up.

"Sakura I'll stop just please open the door." There was sadness and serenity in his voice. It almost pulled her in. She opened the closet door and walked to her room door. She could sense him leaning against the door waiting for it to open.

"Sakura I know I promised not to hurt you and then I betrayed you…just open the door. I won't do it again. I love y…ou…" His voice cracked.

Sakura reached for the door handle.

"I love you Sakura and you love me too right?" He began to weep. "Damnit! I'm so stupid!"

She her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to open the door but she was scared. Her legs gave out under her and she toppled to the ground.

"I'll stay here all night if I have to. I won't leave this spot until you open up."

_Good. Just stay out there away from me. I don't know if I can trust you anymore Sasori. You really hurt me._

She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

**BLAH**

Sakura found herself staring at the door. She was debating if she would open it. It had been over ten hours since she had locked herself in there and she was nervous. Sasori wasn't by the door anymore so he could be hiding anywhere. What if he as lying to convince her to get out. Every man was the same way. They wanted to manipulate her. To get under her skin and finally tear her apart.

_Sasori isn't like that. People make mistakes._

She unlocked the door and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she opened it. Her heart leapt when she saw Sasori sitting across the hall with his head hung. He was playing with a key in his hand.

"I could've unlocked it you know." He said softly not looking up at her. "I didn't however because I want you to trust me and to know how sorry I am."

Sakura didn't have time to think. Her body fell in front of him and she pressed her lips against his. Sasori dropped the keys and kissed her back hard, hungry for more. He nearly knocked her back by his aggressiveness.

She pulled back for air and kissed him again and again and again until they both were gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered kissing her head, her nose, her lips.

"I know, I know." Sakura sniffed.

"I'll quit crack I promise."

"I know you will."

"And I'll never hurt you again."

"I know you won't."

"And I really do love you."

"And I love you too." She smiled.

Sasori kissed her again. "And I promise…"

Sakura kissed him. "You talk too much." She said staring into his eyes. She kissed him again and then his neck.

"Sakura stop." He groaned.

"No." She breathed. "I want it. I want this."

It surprised her when he picked her up into his arms and carried her into his room. The both of them kissing each other madly and hurrying to pull one another's close off.

Sakura stared up at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you to ever leave me Sakura." He said.

She pulled his head down. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered as they both drifted off into their own world.

A/N: Ooooooooo, sometimes I wonder why I always write rated T stories. I totally would rock at MA stories, but I must preserve your innocence haha…. As much as it pains me to say it….this story has only one chapter left. Don't forget this was only supposed to be a short story. I will make it long as hell. probably not very long but long enough to fit a lot of stuff in it.


	8. A Note From the Author

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long. I truthfully had forgotten all about this! I've been so busy lately! I will finish it this month! I will post sticky notes all over my apartment to remind me! I will not disappoint my fans! NO NEVER! Thank you for being so patient with me -bows-


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello faithful readers~!

After a long time of absence, my muse has finally returned. Expect this story to be finished and more to come very soon. Thank you all for your patience (:


End file.
